The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data networks are becoming increasingly important to all sectors of the economy. As the reliance on these data networks rises, so do the costs of network downtime or even less than optimal network performance. For these reasons, network testing, troubleshooting, and monitoring has also become increasingly important.
One approach to network testing is to purchase and deploy specialized network test equipment to test the network. One disadvantage of this approach is that such equipment is very expensive, especially when capable of testing very fast networks. Another disadvantage is that installing this specialized equipment to obtain meaningful measurements usually requires changing the network topology, possibly interfering with the normal operation of the network.
Another approach is to run network testing applications in existing network devices such as routers and the like that have built-in central processing units (CPUs). One disadvantage of this approach is that the network testing applications burden the CPUs and therefore reduce the performance of such network devices in their normal network roles. Furthermore, these CPUs are limited in performance relative to the number of ports and their speed in the network, and so cannot handle traffic at wirespeed.